I Will Try to Fix You
by eostby
Summary: A songfic using Coldplay/Straight No Chaser's Fix You. Draco Malfoy has been given an impossible mission by the Dark Lord. How can he possibly finish it in time?


**Author's Note: This songfic popped into my head recently, and I can't seem to shake the idea. And while this song is originally by Coldplay, I like to imagine the version by Straight No Chaser providing the backing instead. Draco Malfoy and the Potterverse are owned by J.K. Rowling, and Fix You is probably owned by EMI and/or Atlantic Records, depending on which version you're thinking of. And now, on with the show!**

_When you try your best but you don't succeed_

_When you get what you want but not what you need_

_When you feel so tired but you can't sleep_

_Stuck in reverse_

Draco Malfoy knew that the project the Dark Lord had set for him wouldn't be easy, but he never expected to struggle at it this much. Of course, Draco would do anything asked of him by Lord Voldemort, but this…..this was more than Draco could take. Day and night, he thought of how to accomplish his mission, causing him to slowly develop dark circles under his eyes. He wondered if what he had been doing was actually helping his cause, or making it worse.

_And the tears come streaming down your face_

_When you lose something you can't replace_

_When you love someone but it goes to waste_

_Could it be worse?_

Draco stood atop the Astronomy Tower, looking out at the Hogwarts grounds. He came up here because he didn't want anyone, not Potter, not Snape, not even Pansy, to see him like this. The tears flowed freely, and it ate at Draco that he couldn't make any significant progress on his mission. Even his distractions had thus far been ineffective, though he was pretty sure no one yet knew what he was up to. God, he just wanted to be done with this! He just wanted to be free to run the castle again, with Pansy by his side.

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

Draco looked up at the pale white moon. It reminded him that his life was not the only one at stake in this mission. For the sake of his family, he must succeed. With his confidence somewhat renewed, Draco left the Astronomy Tower.

_And high up above or down below_

_When you're too in love to let it go_

_But if you never try you'll never know_

_Just what you're worth_

Draco paced nervously outside the corridor. He hadn't been caught yet, but there had been some very near misses. Filch catching him at Christmas had almost ruined everything, but Snape had talked him out of trouble. And then he had the nerve to try and get information from Draco about why he was hanging around! As if Draco couldn't do it on his own! The door finally appeared, and with a nervous look around Draco entered the room.

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

Draco had always wondered how this room was lit. There weren't any visible candles or lanterns, but somehow it was always easy to see where you were going. Perhaps some of the castle's magic kept the room lit up? Draco wasn't going to ask anyone, since as a pure-blood it was assumed he already knew these things.

_Tears stream down your face_

_When you lose something you cannot replace_

_Tears stream down your face_

_And I_

Draco moved a few things around the room, wondering where exactly Potter had learned that Dark cutting curse. Draco had known it since 3rd year, when his father taught him the hex as part of "self-defense" training in case Sirius Black came near. Lucius had only told Draco that "a friend of his" taught him the hex, without naming which of his many "friends" it was.

_Tears stream down your face_

_I promise you I will learn from my mistakes_

_Tears stream down your face_

_And I_

Draco's heart leapt. Everything was finally coming together, and if this last adjustment worked, it would be ready. Draco waved his wand one final time, putting the last piece of his plan into place. He made two quick moves, to confirm his theory, before throwing his Lumos-lit wand into the air in celebration! He had finally done it! He had finally completed his mission, and …

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

… fixed the Vanishing Cabinet at last.

Fin

**A/N 2: Somehow, I was hoping I would build this to a climactic, yet funny ending. Didn't end up meeting my expectations exactly, but I'm still perfectly fine with how this turned out. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
